


Puck versus Dalton

by missfrankenteen



Series: The Dalton Chronicles. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene una cuchara sopera llena de puré de patata muy pastoso en la mano y el niñato que está al otro lado del mostrador le está mirando con cara de "así que tú eres el pringado del McKingley al que han mandado a trabajar aquí…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck versus Dalton

**Author's Note:**

> Intento romper mi eterno bloqueo de escritora con esta continuación de "Boys and… more boys in Dalton". Con todo el cariño del mundo para michan_kitamura. Si alguien de por aquí se encuentra con esto de casualidad y lo lee, espero que te guste y gracias por leer.

Puck versus Dalton.

 

Tiene una cuchara sopera llena de puré de patata muy pastoso en la mano y el niñato que está al otro lado del mostrador le está mirando con cara de _así que tú eres el pringado del McKingley al que han mandado a trabajar aquí…_ Se nota a la legua que el tipo está aguantándose la risa y a Puck le falta poquísimo para echarle un escupitajo en toda la comida, así de regalo. Pero no lo hace porque sabe que le podrían descubrir y le volverían a castigar yendo más días a servir comida a ese infierno y la verdad que, cuanto menos tiempo esté en esa cárcel, mejor.

 

Es el hazmerreír de todos los alumnos de la academia Dalton. Y eso le cabrea que no veas. Porque nadie se ríe de Puckerman, absolutamente nadie. Aunque, por otra parte, no los puede culpar. Puck también se reiría de sí mismo si fuera ellos. No hay más que ver cómo le queda ese estúpido uniforme de cocinero que le han puesto. El largo le llega hasta las rodillas, como un vestido de abuela, y tiene que doblarse las mangas porque si no lo hace se le pueden caer dentro de las ollas o incluso echarse a arder con un simple roce de fogones. Cualquiera diría que ese uniforme estaba hecho a medida para Finn. Y el gorro de cocinero, para qué vamos a hablar del gorro. Le han dicho que se lo tiene que poner por si da la casualidad de que cae algún pelo sobre la comida, pero lo que tiene más posibilidades de caer es el propio gorro. Aparte de que, con el calor, la cresta se le queda totalmente sudada y aplastada cuando se quita el gorro, como si una vaca la hubiera estado lamiendo.

 

Venga, seamos sinceros, quién no se va a reír de Puck con esas pintas. Es totalmente lógico, aunque joda.  

 

Los únicos que no se ríen de él son Blaine y Kurt. Ellos son suficientemente buenas personas como para sentir pena por él, incluso cuando tiene las pintas de un payaso perdedor. Siempre que ven a Puck detrás del mostrador, vestido con el traje de un cocinero al menos dos tallas más grande que él, Blaine y Kurt le miran con la mayor de las penas. Blaine incluso intenta quitarle peso al momento y a la humillación, diciendo cosas como:

 

–Venga, ánimo, que ya te queda un día menos.

 

Puck responde forzando la sonrisa, deseando que llegue el final cuanto antes.

 

Todo empezó gracias a aquel maldito chivato. Aquel niño bien que, no contento con haberle dado un golpe con el hombro porque no se daba cuenta de por donde iba, decidió que iba a ir a McKingley e iba a exigir que Puck fuera a servir comida en su estúpido comedor durante un mes mínimo. Vale que Puck le robó el iPod. O se lo cogió prestado, da igual. ¡Pero es que el tipo podía comprarse mil de esos!

Esto de castigarlo haciendo trabajos voluntarios para la academia donde estudia el chico se llama injusticia. Y bueno, eso de voluntarios… Más bien son voluntarios bajo amenaza de expulsión en caso de no hacerlo. Así de voluntarios son esos trabajos.

 

La hora de quitarse el uniforme de cocinero gigante nunca viene lo suficiente pronto. Pero lo bueno es que, tarde o temprano, acaba viniendo. Y para Puck, ese es el mejor momento de cada día.

 

…:::…

 

¿Cómo es posible que siempre se salga con la suya? No, en serio. ¿Es que es el hijo del director y por eso tiene algo parecido a la inmunidad diplomática o qué coño pasa en esta academia? Ya es la tercera vez que le provoca al pasar por delante de él con la bandeja lista para que le echen la comida. La tercera vez y aún no le han echado la bronca. Atentos al dato, que tiene tela. Se le ocurre hacer eso en el McKingley y le faltan horas para cumplir el castigo.

 

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el día que pusieron pizza. Por las caras que ponían todos los chicos al recibir su porción, la comida basura no debía ser comida principal del menú semanal, sino todo lo contrario. Comer pizza o cualquier otro tipo de comida con alto contenido en grasas en Dalton debía ser más o menos como las probabilidades de ver una estrella fugaz una noche cualquiera.

Los pobres alumnos hasta se peleaban entre ellos por tener que esperar el menor tiempo posible en la cola, hecho que a Puck no le produjo pena sino el más genuino divertimiento.

Pero la risa le duraría poco. Porque en cuanto llegó el principito este, exigió que le pusieran un trozo de pizza de bacon sin bacon. Al oír eso, Puck ni siquiera se esforzó en que no se le notara la cara de _qué coño te has fumado, yo quiero_.

 

–Es que soy alérgico al bacon –continuó el chico, viendo que Puck se había quedado mirándolo como si lo que le hubiera acabado de decir fuera una inmensa contradicción en sí misma. Que lo era, pero el chico no parecía verla.

 

Puck se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos más, intentando descifrar cuál sería la parte siguiente de la broma, de forma que no le pillara desprevenido.

 

–Venga, que no tenemos todo el día –y le guiñó un ojo así, por su cara bonita.

 

Puck se giró por fin, un tanto contrariado por lo improbable de aquello (¿en serio existen casos de personas que son alérgicas al bacon? Porque si existen, ninguna de esas personas merece vivir) buscando el consejo de alguna persona en la cocina que supiera más que él sobre alergias. Una de las cocineras vino en su ayuda en cuanto se dieron cuenta que algo ocurría, a causa del aumento del volumen en los gritos que venían de la otra punta de la cafetería exigiendo que la cola avanzara de una maldita vez.

 

–Coge una porción, ponte los guantes de papel y quítale el bacon –le ordenó en un susurro la mujer–. Yo seguiré atendiendo por aquí, para que esto vaya avanzando.

 

Puck, incrédulo, intentó negarse a rebajarse de aquella manera. En serio, ¿nadie en su sano juicio ve lo estúpido que es pedir una pizza de bacon cuando eres alérgico al bacon? Es como cuando te pides un batido siendo alérgico a la leche. ¿En serio nadie es capaz de decirle _pídete otra cosa_? ¿En serio? Intentó convencer al chico para que comiera otro trozo de pizza, con otros ingredientes, pero él erre que erre con que quería una de bacon. Por lo visto, esa era _la que menos alergia le daba de todas_. También tenía alergia al peperonni, al gluten y no sé cuántas cosas más. Puck le escuchaba y se sentía mareado, como si hubiera tomado una pastilla de esas que te dan en las discotecas cuando vas al baño. ¿En serio son posibles tantas alergias en una sola persona? ¿Cómo es que este tío sigue viviendo? Seguro que tantas alergias le habían acabado afectando también psicológicamente eran la causa de tanta gilipollez junta en su persona.

 

El chico de Dalton no se preocupó en esconder la expresión de triunfo de su cara cuando Puck le entregó por fin el plato con la porción de pizza limpia de agentes alérgenos. Puck supo en aquel momento que le había hecho trabajar de más para que quedara como un estúpido ante los otros alumnos. Y decidió que no volvería a pasar. Por lo que a él respectaba, el principito podía morirse de alergia la próxima vez.

 

…:::…

 

Hoy es el día de la venganza. Puck lo ha marcado en su calendario con litros de tinta de bolígrafo rojo, con tanta fuerza que casi traspasa el papel con la bolita de la punta. Hoy es el último día que tiene que servir comida en Dalton y hoy también es el día en el que por fin le devolverá a su enemigo todas las horas de trabajo extra que ha tenido que cumplir innecesariamente a cuenta de sus estúpidas peticiones.

 

Aunque es gracias también a todo ese trabajo extra que Puck tiene la enorme ventaja de conocer exactamente cuáles son los alimentos que le provocan reacciones alérgicas a su objetivo. Y Puck piensa usar toda esa información para su favor.

 

Hoy los alumnos de Dalton verán servidas una selección de carne y verduras en sus platos. Según la lista, el principito es alérgico a los champiñones. Y los champiñones forman parte de esa selección de verduras, así que Puck tendrá que quitarlos. Y aquí es cuando viene lo bueno, porque mientras los esté quitando y cuando nadie se dé cuenta, Puck aprovechará para poner en el plato unas bolitas de picante que le ha dado Santana para la ocasión.

 

–Son de la cocina de mi abuela. Una simple bolita de estas en la comida y se cagará en los pantalones mientras las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas y se abrasa la lengua –le había dicho la chica al dárselas horas antes en la escuela, mientras Puck se deleitaba imaginándose el momento de mil maneras, a cada cual más graciosa–. Las bolitas en cuestión son verdes, así que nadie las verá al estar entre las verduras. Serán como un camaleón mimetizado, esperando para atacar.

 

Conque un camaleón mimetizado, ¿eh? Esa es buena.

Santana es una chica lista.

 

Puck intenta mantener la calma detrás del mostrador pero no es capaz. Siente que se acerca el momento de la verdad, el momento de despedirse a lo grande, con mucho ruido y fuegos artificiales. Ve a su objetivo acercándose poco a poco mientras la cola avanza. El chico no se da cuenta de que Puck le está mirando fijamente porque está muy ocupado hablando con sus amigos.

 

Cuando por fin le toca el turno al principito y efectivamente pide que le retiren los champiñones, Puck sabe que no se imagina nada de lo que va a sucederle después. Lo lee en su expresión. Está de lo más tranquilo, creyendo que ha ganado la batalla. No es consciente de la trampa que Puck ha preparado a sus espaldas. No se espera la venganza.

 

Puck retira los champiñones del plato y esconde con cuidado dos bolitas de picante entre el brócoli y los guisantes. Pone el plato en la bandeja. El chico se va. ¡No se ha dado cuenta! ¡Qué estúpido, no sabe que se va a cagar en cuanto se meta la comida en la boca! Le sigue durante un rato con la mirada, hasta descubrir dónde se va a sentar. Se acerca a la cocinera y le pide permiso para ir al baño. En realidad no tiene ganas de ir, pero es que esto necesita verlo de cerca. Serpentea entre las cocinas hasta encontrar un sitio desde donde ver bien el espectáculo. Ahí está el tipo, sentado tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta de la amenaza que descansa sobre su plato. Aún no ha pasado nada pero le cuesta muchísimo aguantarse la risa.

 

El chico se mete el primer tenedor de comida en la boca. Mastica. Puck espera la señal, la cara de haberse cagado en los pantalones. Pero no llega. El tipo sigue comiendo y la cara no le cambia ni un ápice. ¿No funciona? Puck ya está pensando en lo que le dirá a la mentirosa de Santana cuando la vea. Está a punto de irse, decepcionado y muy cabreado, cuando un grito congela el comedor. El tiempo se para cuando Puck se gira y ve a su archienemigo con la lengua fuera, aspirando como un perro que ha corrido más de lo que sus pulmones le permiten y haciendo aspavientos de una forma que a Puck le parece bastante cómica. El chico pide agua a gritos mientras las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas e intenta calmar el picor moviendo la mano como si se abanicara la lengua, toda roja, hinchada y dolorida. A Puck también se le caen las lágrimas, pero de la risa. Es infinitamente mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado. Qué espectáculo está montando el tío, digno del mejor circo. Tremendo payaso.

Puck piensa que es una pena no tener el móvil a mano para grabar un vídeo. Podría mandarlo a un programa de televisión de vídeos de humor y sacarse algún dinerillo.

 

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, el extraño suceso es la comidilla del corrillo de las mujeres y Puck tiene que autocensurarse unas cuantas veces para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que ha sido él, que lo feliciten por llevar a cabo exitosamente una venganza tan elaborada. En cambio, Puck se permite reír un poco más a escondidas, en su interior, donde nadie lo puede ver, mientras intenta poner su mejor cara de _a mí qué me cuentas, si yo estaba meando cuando ocurrió esto_.

 

…:::…

 

Se lo encuentra una última vez antes de abandonar Dalton para siempre (con suerte). Puck va hacia la salida de la academia hablando y despidiéndose de Kurt y Blaine cuando el chico pasa por su lado. Se dedican una mirada de una milésima de segundo, ante la preocupada mirada de Kurt y Blaine (este último preparado para saltar por si hace falta agarrar a Puck para evitar que se líen a puñetazo limpio). Puck analiza la mirada del chico y ve que el muy payaso sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado, que ha sido él quien ha puesto picante en la comida. Pero también ve que no tiene forma de demostrarlo ni puede delatarle ante el director, lo cual le da fuerzas suficientes para  plantarle cara y dedicarle una despedida con un movimiento de cabeza al más puro estilo _ahora ya sabes lo que pasa si te metes con Puckerman_.  


End file.
